


Thought 2

by Velikyun



Series: Dose of Thought [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One-Shot, Philosophy, dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: March 2018





	Thought 2

"I wish my brain would stop so I can rest a little bit."


End file.
